La Rage de Survivre
by Dy-tsuke
Summary: On pense tous, qu'une personne aveugle est un perdant, quelqu'un dont il est impossible de se battre... Laissez-moi prouver le contraire...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Me voilà avec ma première fiction. ('' plusieurs lectrices ou lecteurs qui disparaissent'')**_

_**Je ne vous demande pas de tolérer le fait que ce soit ma première fiction, au contraire dites-moi les quatre vérités même si je risque une légère dépression. Il faut de tout pour avancer.**_

_**Déjà je remercie ma collaboratrice "Chi", ma première lectrice. Celle avec qui on s'est cassé la tête pour trouver le titre ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Besoin ou désir irrépressible de quelque chose :<strong>

La rage de vivre.

Ce sentiment, je ne le connaissais que trop bien... La rage de vivre, de vaincre...

Pour montrer au monde, ce qu'on vaut... Même si on est aveugle...

Je pense que tout a commencé le jour de ma naissance, d'après ce qu'on dit les médecins à mes parents. J'avais cinquante pourcent de chance d'être aveugle. Mes parents, ne s'en sont pas soucier comme si leur enfant Noble allait être aveugle, un infirme.

Et pourtant...

J'étais un beau bébé, une merveilleuse petite fille, mais je ne voyais pas... Et mes parents ne pouvaient pas le toléré. Surtout que pour eux, je ne pourrais jamais leur faire accéder à la royauté, après tout qui voudrait d'une infirme pour épouse.

Ils ont mis trois ans a décidé de mon sort... J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à marcher avec beaucoup de rencontres avec les murs. Et ils se sont enfin décidés, mes parents m'ont refilé au premier venu...

Un pirate. Tonton Sato, Satoshi de son vrai nom. Qui n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, c'était soit il me gardait ou son refus se terminait par un petit séjour à Impel down.

Donc c'est avec une mauvaise fois qu'il m'a prise chez lui. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il allait m'apporter ma première arme face au monde qui me regardait de haut...

Mais au début tout n'a pas été tout beau, tout mignon...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue court, je sais, mais ça ne sert à rien d'écrire plusieurs pavés alors que l'histoire n'avance pas. Ce genre d'histoire a tendance à me mettre hors de moi...<strong>_

_**Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu à la prochaine.**_


	2. Départ

_**Ohayo**_

_**Je sais, je poste ce premier chapitre à une heures de mat'. Allez comprendre ma logique...**_

_**Quand j'ai vu qu'on m'a laissée des rewiews, j'ai eu un sourire made in Luffy collé sur le visage pendant plusieurs minutes et impossible de m'en défaire.**_

_**Réponse aux Rewiews:**_

_**Sangoha: merci. Je sais que mon prologue est très court, mais je me voyais mal tout expliqué dés le prologue après ou est l'intérêt de lire. Et désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter, mais elle m'aime trop ces garces... Et encore merci pour tes encouragements. ^^**_

_**Elicassidy : je sais que mon prologue, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt dans faire un long. Et justement, ça peut attirer le lecteur frustré, car il est trop court à lire le prochain chapitre. Et pour les fautes, je sais. Je fais de mon mieux là dessu...**_

_**Ko' koha : contente que tu aimes mon mini prologue. Et si jamais, mon perso vire Mary-sue, ce dont je doute, réveillez-moi ou appelez un exorciste...**_

_**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnage de bases appartiennent à Oda-sama...**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

><p>Quatorze ans plus tard...<p>

Un matin enneigé, avec des plaques de verglas bien cachées sous la neige et impossible de capter. Ma fois charmant surtout quand on est pressé. Et quand on ne peut pas les capter le plus souvent, on tombe.

Comme maintenant, assise par terre comme une idiote. Quelle meilleure façon de commencer une matinée. Surtout quand on sait qu'on part sur mer aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'aller sur Grand Line. De toute façon, je pars aujourd'hui et une fois sur la mer, j'y reste. C'est le début d'une grande aventure, qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être jusqu'à Raftell et...

« - Windyrella !

- ... Chihaya, suicidaire de bon matin ? Juste avant de partir ?

-Du calme ! Range ton poing et l'aura meurtrière, tu veux... Par... terre, tu te prends pour une luge ?

-Tu veux vraiment ta raclée ?

-Oh !? T'es plus susceptible que d'habitude... Princesse appréhende de naviguer sur les mers, raille-t-elle.

-On est en retard, dépêche-toi. »

Ma réponse, me vaut un éclat de rire de sa part. Et dire que je vais devoir la supporté pendant un bout de temps. Oh, on est amies, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se chercher mutuellement. Et si elle arrive à garder son calme la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas mon cas. Surtout en ce qui concerne mon nom, Angefillia Windyrella, merci mes géniteurs.

Le mieux, c'est de le raccourcir et là, vous avez toute mon attention.

Toutes les deux, on doit se rendre au port du village, c'est un navire de marchandise qui nous prend à bord pour nous emmener sur une autre île.

Le pire, c'est que ces rapiats nous font payer le voyage et qu'ils n'assureront pas notre sécurité si le bateau se fait attaquer par des pirates. Comme si on avait besoin de leurs protections.

Mais nous faire payer, c'est horrible, j'ai dû travailler. Enfin, c'est plus Chihaya, pas beaucoup de monde voulaient me faire travailler. Ils avaient peur pour moi. La bonne blague...

« Princesse, on est arrivées, me dit-elle en ralentissant le pas

-T'as le trac ? Bah, qu'est-ce que ça va être devant Redline...

-AhAh, je suis morte de rire. Voilà le capitaine qui s'approche ... Donc, tu te tais et fais l'aveugle. Compris ?

- Hum... Ça ne va pas être dur, je suis aveugle...

-Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux dire... Soupire-t-elle. »

Je sais, mais je n'aime pas faire ça. Devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, je ne me suis pas pris plusieurs mur en pleine face, pour rien. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule maintenant sauf avec les plaques de verglas. Ces sales pestes sont indétectables.

Je m'accroche au coude de Chihaya et la laisse me guider comme une gentille fille. Elle nous dirige sur le bateau, ou ce cher capitaine nous attend. Quand il marche, le plancher du bateau grince, donc ça veut dire que _Monsieur_ doit avoir un gros problème de poids.

Il entame la discussion avec Chihaya, pour lui je ne suis qu'une empotée. Il verra bien quand on sera arrivé à destination...

« - Je vous déposerai sur une île sur East Blue, ma générosité à des limites. Apres tout je suis déjà tolérant de vous prendre vous et l'autre. »

Et j'en suis surs que ce porc dit ça avec le sourire.

Sincèrement, j'espère du fond cœur qu'on se fera attaquer par des pirates. Peut-être que si je leurs demande et que je dis rien pour ma vue, je pourrai faire partie de leurs navire.

Être pirate, montrer à Tonton Sato ce que je suis devenue et prouver au monde ce que je vaux.

Je me demande ce qu'il devient depuis qu'il a dû partir à cause des marines. J'espère qu'il a pu leur réchapper.

« -Hé, on est parti. Ça va ? Demande Chihaya avec une voix bizarre.

-Ouais... On dirait que t'es barbouillé... –Pas de réponse.- Mal de mer ?

- Normal, ça bouge dans tous les sens et ce bateau qui n'arrêtent pas de tanguer... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Ah ? Et de quoi ?

- En fait, je sais que tu veux devenir pirate, mais tu risques de ne pas te faire engager dans un équipage...

-Très charmant, je te remercie de ton optimisme et de ton soutien... Vocifère-je

-Laisse-moi finir, avant t'emballer idiote ! Donc, déjà t'es yeux, on peut repère à des kilomètres à la ronde que tu es aveugle. C'est pour ça, que je t'offre ça. »

Je la sens s'avancer vers moi et me poser une chose non-identifiable dans mes mains. Cette chose, à deux branches déclinables sur côté relié à deux trucs lisse assez durs...

-Ce sont des lunettes et que j'y pense. Si on se fait attaquer par un bateau, tu te défends comment ?

-Des lunettes, pourquoi faire ? Bah avec Tsuke ... MERDE-je l'ai oublié je vais faire comment ? Et même si je prends un bout de bois, les fréquences ne seront pas les mêmes. J'ai aussi le Haki de l'observation, mais... Mais...

Tsuke*, est un bâton assez spécial, il est en métal enfin d'après le toucher. Il me sert, de bâton de marche quand je suis seule et que je veux qu'on fiche la paix. Mais la plupart du temps, il me sert pour combattre, je pourrais le faire à mains nues, mais je suis plus à l'aise avec lui. Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il me le faut.

- Calme-toi... De un, les lunettes servent à cacher tes yeux et de deux, j'ai Tsuke avec moi...

-Ah d'accord... Ça va alors... NON, ça ne va pas du tout. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant...

En me mettant à lui crier dessus, qu'elle voulait ma peau, je lui mis un coup derrière la tête.

-Mais aie, t'es violente... Geins-t-elle. Hé, c'est quoi le Haki de l'observation ? C'est grâce à ça, que tu peux te déplacer un peu près normalement ? Je croyais que tu étais dotée d'une espèce de radar...

-Haki ? Radar ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Chihaya ? Tu peux me rendre Tsuke. S'il te plait ?

-Non, tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qu'est le haki et ton espèce de Radar.»

Je suis dans la merde, je dois le dire à personne. Tonton Sato me l'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'évite d'en parler à moins d'être arrivé sur Grand Line. Je dois répondre quoi?

* * *

><p>Tsuke: c'est le nom du bâton, un petit moment de folie. Faites pas attention...<p>

To Be Continued...


	3. Complication nommée Bernie

_**Bonsoir ^^**_

_**Je sais, je poste à des heures dirons-nous matinal, mais que voulais vous, je suis touché par l'inspiration que dans ces moments-là.**_  
><em><strong>Donc déjà désolé pour les fautes, je vous le dis, elles m'aiment, c'est S*lope. Et merci pour les rewiews, ça m'a chaud au cœur et je les lisais pour me donner du courage. :D<strong>_

_**Réponse aux Rewiews**__** :**_

_**Ellycassidy : c'est fait exprès que le nom d'Angie soit long, c'est pour la faire enrager. Et pour le haki, ça va falloir attendre quelque chapitre...**_

_**Ko' Koha : je sais et j'ai essayé de le faire dans le chapitre ci-dessous. À toi de me dire si j'ai réussi ou pas. ^^**_

_**Sangoha : vide, oui, c'est que je me suis dis des jours après l'avoir posté, je verrai bien si plus tard, je le modifierais, mais merci de me l'avoir dit. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves mon perso d'attachante et je te préviens, elle est assez ''beaucoup'' impulsive.**_

_**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de base appartiennent à Oda-sama...**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

><p>Chihaya m'a demandé ce que signifier le haki de l'observation et le Radar. Malgré toutes ces années, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé déjà, car Tonton Sato m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que personne ne sache. Et le radar, c'est difficile à expliquer, je l'ai depuis toujours.<p>

Faut que je trouve une astuce pour détourner la conversation comme ça. Pas besoin de lui mentir, oui, c'est bien ça...

« -Dis-moi en gros ce que c'est... Tout le monde à ces secrets, on se connaît depuis quatre ans et j'ai l'impression de rien savoir de toi...

Elle le dit vraiment avec son cœur, cela aurait été plus simple si elle mentait. Je n'aurai pas eu ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge en ce moment. Et puis, ça fait quoi si je lui dis, elle ne pourra rien en faire.

Courage, tu t'es battue depuis que t'es née, tu peux y arriver !

-Donc, si je t'explique au moins le radar. Tu ne poses plus de questions sur ça et tu me rends Tsuke. Compris ?

-Hum, compris. C'est déjà un bel effort que tu fais là, Princesse.

- Ne me fais pas changer d'avis, s'il te plaît...

- D'accord, d'accord...

- Donc par où commencer... Heu... J'ai toujours été aveugle, depuis ma naissance en fait. J'ai marché vers un an avec beaucoup de rencontres avec les murs. Mais, il y avait un truc bizarre, c'est comme... Comme si mes quatre autres sens, c'était comme renforcer... Mais, le plus dingue, c'est que mon ouïe avait fait place à une sorte ...de...de sens radar... J'ai développé ce sens et les autres dans les montagnes et grâce à ça, je peux me déplacer, je peux détecter les objets, les personnes ou autres grâce aux bruits... Et puis, je me suis servie d'un bâton de bois pour mieux me déplacer...

- Tu n'as pas eu Tsuke tout de suite ? Dit-elle en me le posant sur le sol.

- Non, c'est un cadeau que j'ai eu vers mes treize ans. Tu as réussi à comprendre ?

-Yep... Hé Windy... Pourquoi, tu me l'as jamais dit ?

-... une question à la fois Chihaya... s'il te plait... »

J'en ai déjà trop dit, je n'aime pas dévoiler mes secrets quittes à me faire passer pour quelqu'un de froide ou de je ne sais pas quoi. Le haki, ça me fait penser que je ne l'active pas souvent, bah essayons.

Concentration...

Je peux sentir les membres de l'équipage, ils sont assez nombreux mais pas puissants. J'en suis sure rien que le petit monstre marin qui nous suit à la trace depuis t'a l'heure peux les battre... Attendez ! Monstre marin... Qui nous suit... Merde !

Faut que je prévienne quelqu'un, que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ! On va se faire bouffer par un reptile de je ne sais pas combien mètres de long. Vous parlez d'un début de voyage... Merde quoi par Davy Jones !

Bon, relativisons.

Premiers, point positive, il ne nous a pas encore sautés dessus.

Mais oui ! C'est ça, on sert juste de repère, voilà tout pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

Oui, on n'a pas besoin de paniquer...

« - UN MONSTRE MARIN NOUS ATTAQUE »

Ok... Là, on panique... Bordel... Tsuke, où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Petit petit...

Clack

Un bruit de métal contre du bois ? Tsuke serait devenue vivante ? Ah, non c'est normal je l'ai dans la main.

Arrête de paniquer pour éviter de dire des bêtises. Pourquoi, je panique alors que je sais que je peux me battre... Allez comprendre...

Respire, un bon coup, concentre-toi. J'entends plusieurs bruit ''ploc'', le monstre. Bernie doit utiliser sa nageoire pour nous couler.

Attendez, il y a plusieurs plocs en même temps se pourrait-t-il que Bernie à plusieurs nageoire ?

Cool, ça va faire un entrainement au haki tout ça...

« -Eh, Chihaya, on s'y met à deux ?

-...

-Chi ? –toujours pas de réponse- CHI !

- Je ne te connais pas... Tu es une illustre inconnue dont je ne connais que le nom...

-Dis-moi pas que t'es sérieuse ?

-Si, tu me dis jamais rien ! Donc, je ...

Un gentil marin nous coupe pour dire ça...

-Et les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Il faut que nous homme, nous concentrions pour le monstre...

-A vous tous, vous ne pouvez pas l'abattre et je n'ai pas envie de vous aider... Je ne suis pas d'humeur donc... Dégagez !»

Je sens que Chi est en colère, ça s'entend dans la voix. Et si elle ne veut pas se battre contre Bernie, c'est à moi de le faire.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, j'entends les sons autour de moi. Cris, Bateau qui se casse. Les nageoires de Bernie qui percutent le navire qui je pense ne tiendront pas longtemps. Si je me concentre bien, je peux sentir où Bernie se trouve. Droit devant moi, je suis prête.

Ce soir, on mange du monstre marin. Allez, c'est parti, je fonce vers là où j'ai un peu près repérer Bernie. Tsuke dans les mains, je stoppe à environ un mètre du monstre qui m'envoie une de ces nageoires. J'esquive et j'essaie d'atterrir sur l'une d'elles pour atteindre mieux sa tête et porter le coup grâce plus facilement.

Mais bordel, ces nageoires ne peuvent pas arrêter de bouger, je suis sensée atteindre la tête comment moi ? Allez une ouverture, allez... Allez

Ah enfin. Je saute rapidement sur la nageoire présente près de moi et me mets à courir rapidement en priant pour que mon équilibre ne me lâche pas.

Par Davy Jones, j'en suis presque au bout enfin, je crois, car d'après le radar la tête, enfin, je crois, et assez difforme. Bah, on verra bien. Je mets bien en avant tsuke, et j'y suis presque. C'est parti.

«-Tsu Tsu Pick.»

Mon bâton, se met à vibrer et une pointe se développe sur les deux bouts. Pointe que, j'enfonce dans la tête, et je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Un cri rauque et plaintif se fait entendre, on pourrait croire que j'en aurais fini, mais non, ce n'est pas aussi simple et ma chance est partie se balader avec ma vue.

Une des nageoires de Bernie, me percute, que je n'avais pas capté concentré sur le fait que je n'ai pas réussi de le tuer du premier coup. Ce qui fait que je m'envole dans les airs, mais Bernie relance une autre de ses nageoires qui m'attrape la cheville.

Je sens plusieurs sifflements dans les airs qui se dirigent vers le monstre, qui ressemble à des flèches... Ce qui veut dire que Chihaya a enfin décidé de se lancer dans le combat. Et c'est trois sifflement plus tard que Bernie cri de douleur mais je sais que cette fois il a eu son compte.

Je me sens tomber... Et d'après mon radar ce n'est pas sur le bateau, mais dans la mer. Oh joie extrême... Je ne sais pas nager...

«-WINDY!»

Je percute l'eau, elle est froide voir même gelée. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le radar, mais j'ai du mal, je commence à manquer d'air...

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, faut que je me batte pour survivre et je réussirai quoi qu'il m'en coute. Et c'est donc comme ça que je bataille dans l'eau.

Et je ne sais par quel miracle, je suis remontée à la surface...

Tout, ce que je sens ce sont des planches en bois à la dérive, je grimpe sur l'une d'elle en m'accrochant de toutes mes forces qui me restent.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Petite note de l'auteur :<strong>_

_**Bernie est une espèce de grosse pieuvre, mais comme Windy est aveugle. Elle n'a pas fait la différence entre les tentacules et les nageoires.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. La maison de l'horreur partie 1

_**Ohayo**_

_**Bon, je sais quasi un mois plus tard que je poste ce chapitre. Mais, je ne vous ai pas oublié. C'est juste que je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire donc voilà. Je remercie celles (ou ceux?) qui on posté des rewiews. Ça m'a fait plaisir.**_

_**Donc, je ne sais pas si ça vous fera plaisir, mais j'ai déjà l'idée de la fin. Je l'ai pensé alors que je faisais la queue au Mac do...**_

_**Réponse aux Rewiews**__**:**_

_**TheCrazyKitty: et bien merci. Je suis contente que mon Oc te plaise, surtout pour le combat, c'est la première fois que j'en écrivais un.**_

_**Ko' Koha: J'espère que j'ai bien fait comme il faut pour les description de Windy, ce qui est assez compliqué pour certaine chose ^^**_

_**Sangoha: comme pour genre, j'ai mis Action, ça serait bizarre s'il n'y en avait pas. Et pour Chihaya, c'est assez compliqué, mais tu le sauras... Plus tard.. Et Windy en plus d'être impulsive et assez paranoïaque...**_

_**Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de base sont à Oda-sama...**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

><p><em>[Tout, ce que je sens, ce sont des planches en bois à la dérive, je grimpe sur l'une d'elles en m'accrochant de toutes mes forces qui me restent.] <em>

_J'ai froid...  
><em>_  
><em>_Où suis-je__?__C'est quoi les voix que j'entends ?_

_«__-Pourquoi__, on garderai cette chose inutile ?_

_Une femme ?__Elle parle avec dégoût, pourquoi ?_

_-Oh, c'est tout simplement le fruit de vos entrailles, l'instinct maternel ça vous parle ?__...__Noble qui __pète plus haut que leurs culs...__Marmonne une autre voix quand même assez forte._

_Cette fois c'est un homme, sa__voix __me dit quelque chose..._

_-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi__...__? Et puis vous n'avez pas le choix...__Soit cette chose ou __Impel __down, là où vous méritez une place..._

_-Et que dirais votre mari, après tout, c'est aussi son gosse..._

_-...__Ça ne vous regarde pas.__Pirate..._

_-Maman, ou est que tu vas ?__...__Maman...__Tu es où ?__MAMAN !__»_

Je sursaute du lit ou je suis installée... Un lit ?! Je n'étais pas tombée à la mer ? Si, je me souviens du froid après que je me suis battu contre Bernie.

Ah, mais que j'y pense, Chihaya... J'espère que rien ne lui ai arrivé, elle est restée sur le bateau de l'autre. Et si, lui et son équipage lui faisaient des choses bizarres ou... Ou.

Ah... Ça m'énerve, j'aurai dû lui faire confiance et lui parlé après tout elle m'a dit ses secrets alors pourquoi pas moi... Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?

... Des bruits de pas ? Ils sont légers, donc ça doit être une femme... Enfin, je crois... Un parfum de caramel s'élève dans la pièce. C'est léger et assez raffiné, je peux entendre de ma place le bruissement fin des tissus.

J'ai une impression de déjà-vu... Si c'est ça, j'espère que je me trompe, car sinon je sens qu'il va y avoir du grabuge à chaque fois que je suis dans ce genre d'endroit...  
>Je ferai mieux d'activer mon Haki de la perception, on ne sait jamais. Non, je ne suis pas du tout paranoïaque, mais prévoyante nuance.<p>

« - Oh, tu es réveillé ? Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ?

Irrk, c'est quoi c'te voix mielleuse. C'est horrible à entendre, elle est droguée au sirop pour la toux ou quoi ? Et ''mon enfant'' elle me prend pour qui ? Pour une gosse ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde, vous êtes-qui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Des marins t-on trouver en mers, t'accrochant désespérément à une planche en bois. Tu as sans doute vécu un naufrage, pauvre enfant...

- Je ne suis plus une gosse...

- Non-bien sûr que non. Tu es une jeune femme maintenant... Tu as de jolies formes, mais tu devrais mieux prendre soin de tes cheveux bruns. Ils sont attachés n'importe comment, et puis tes yeux sont assez étranges. On ne voit quasi pas la pupille et puis tu tournes peut-être la tête vers la personne quand on te parle, mais ton regard ne suit pas bien.

Quoi ? On croirait une grand-mère félicitant sa petite fille d'avoir bien grandi... Bon, le principal, je n'aurai aucun mal à l'envoyer Ad pâtres. Et puis c'est cette description, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle se parle à elle-même qu'à moi. Je le sens mal... Très mal, c'te femme.

-Oui –reprend-elle, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire... Hinhin...

C'est censé être un rire ? Je le sens vraiment mal, là. Et pour cause, je n'arrête pas de me répéter. Ah, je sais ! Ça a tendance à les faire partir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je suis aveugle. Donc le mieux ce serait...

-Oh, mais encore mieux ...

Ok... Déjà que je déteste dire ça, elle sent fous royalement. C'te femme a un grain, un GROS grain.

-Je pense que ce bout de ferraille avec écrit dessus ''Tsuke'' doit être ton bâton de marche ? Je te le laisse de toute façon, il ne servira plus trop à grand-chose. À moins que tes clients veuillent s'en servir, c'est qu'il l'épaisseur idéal. Hinhin...

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle sous-entend ou sinon je sens que je vais vomir... Attend, elle bouge... Hé, mais elle ne m'a toujours pas dit qui elle était et ce qu'elle me voulait. Même si je doute que ça me plaise...

-Oh bienvenue à la maison close Madame Sesha, Tsuke. »

Tsu... Ah, elle doit croire que c'est mon prénom... Et maison close ? Ça me dit quelque chose...

Oui, mais quoi ?..

HEIN !? Nan, mais elle n'est pas bien, elle trop bue ses sirops ou quoi. Comme-ci j'allais devenir une prostituée, pas que j'ai de problème avec eux, mais je veux devenir pirate et voyager sur tous les océans. Montrer ce que je vaux...

... Faut que je me calme, je dois réfléchir à me barrer d'ici... Ah, je sais par la fenêtre... Par contre il faut se lever... J'ai mal partout, je risque de ne pas pouvoir tenir.  
>Allez, un deux trois... Je suis debout... Ah d'accord ne sautons pas de joie, pas bon..<p>

Je n'oublie pas de prendre Tsuke avec moi, si je me souviens bien, je crois qu'elle a posé sur le lit. Ça serait plus simple avec le haki mais j'ai presque plus de force pourtant j'allais bien quand je me suis réveillé. Donc, je suis obligée de tâter le lit ce qui me laisse plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'autre tarée reviennent.

Ah, c'est quoi ça ? Cette chose, a deux branches déclinables sur le côté relié à deux trucs lisse assez durs... Ah, mais c'est les lunettes que Chihaya m'a offertes... Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

Je les sers fort contre moi... Je... J'ai une boule dans la gorge... J'ai envie de... Non ! Avant tout faut que je me tire et tout de suite. Je mets les lunettes et attrape Tsuke que j'ai réussi à repérer.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, et encore une fois, je suis obligée de tâter, car je ne dois pas faire de bruit et mon Radar marche au bruit. Pour le moment, il est donc inutilisable.

J'arrive à trouver le loquet et je peux enfin ouvrir c'te fenêtre de merde. Je respire un grand coup l'air frais. Je dirais qu'on est le soir, c'est calme, mais j'entends les échos de musique. L'endroit doit être proche d'un bar.

J'enjambe la fenêtre et m'accroche au bord.

Que je résume la situation... Je suis accrochée au bord d'une fenêtre au-dessus d'un vide de je ne sais combien de mètres... Que rêver de mieux...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je pense que là, vous me détestez, non ?<strong>_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
